


Not Weak

by AnimeBooks_684



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Elena was vaguely aware that there was something different about her from her peers. after the night her parents died and she miraculously survived her beliefs that she was different or somewhat cemented. now her goal? figure out what made her different and how she can control it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new Vampire Diaries story, Not Weak, which I am Co-riding with a FF user named Queen Mab the Second. We hope you enjoy this first chapter and please we would love to read your feedback. Please note There well be new supernaturals.

_"I can't believe you went against your mom and I, Elena, when we said you couldn't go, we meant you couldn't go- and another thing, i don't know how I feel about that- what was his name again? Mark? Mitch?"_

_Elena rolled her eyes as she said; "Matt dad, his name is Matt."_

_"I don't care, You are grounded young lady." her dad said. Elena's respond was just to turn away and closed her eyes._

_"Shit" yelled Mr Gilbert suddenly before a crashing sound was heard._

Elena jerked and her eyes shot open, then she looked around her. She was in her bedroom, her bedroom at home and not the car, not the car.

she closed her eyes again in relief, it was just the dream again.

A grown escaped her lips as she slowly opened her eyes again, then quickly closed them again and she realized how achingly hard her head hurt as she tried to recall this particular memory. what? what happened? she was driving in the car, her dad was scolding her, and then- she sat up gingerly.

She was on the riverbank? she looked out and froze as she saw her parents car syncing into the water. She cried and tried to get up, but she claps back onto the ground and watched it all go down.

Then there was a knock at her bedroom door that snapped her out of her memory.

"Elena, Elena sweetie it's time to get up. it's your first day back at school." her Aunt Jenna called.

"K Aunt Jenna. I'll be down in a few minutes." she said as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes for the final time. Getting up from her bed, she grabbed her selected clothes and went to hop in the shower. As she did, her mind wandered again.

She laid there on the riverbank, just staring up at the night sky. She could hear ambulance sirens in the distance, she knew those must be for her parents, and even thougth she didn't know for certain, she had a pretty good feeling that that family had just dwindled down to her and her brother Jeremy. There's no way her parents could still be alive after being submerged in the car for what now must have been around 30 minutes, she realised as she cried quietly.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head and gently slapping her cheeks, she dried herself of, grabbing her book bag and books from her room and got dressed before making her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Morning Elena. What would you like for Breakfast? I can make scrambled eggs." Jenna said.

Elena put her bag and coat down on the chair, then turned her attention to her aunt "No thanks, Aunt Jenna. I'll just have a coffee," the brown hair girl said well pouring herself said beverage. "And a breakfast bar." She said as she took her coffee and breakfast bar, which was chocolate and peanut butter with almonds, as well as her bag and coat and went into the living room, where she grabbed a book from her bag and started reading as she mindlessly eight and drunk her breakfast.

she had just finished her breakfast bar and got halfway through her cup of coffee when her phone rang. picking it up, she answered it.

"Hi Bonnie, good morning." she said well placing her bookmark in her book and placed it carefully back in her bag as she got up from the couch to return her coffee cup to the kitchen as well as throw away her bar wrapper.

"Are you ready? I'm nearly there." Bonnie asked.

" yeah I'm ready, I just finished putting my coffee cup in the sink and threw away my trash. I'll be outside in 15."

"kay, be there shortly, buy." Bonnie said before hanging up the phone.

"Buy" she said, then put her phone away.

Then from the kitchen, she called out to her brother.

"Jeremy? Jerry up yet? Your going to be late for school" she called out, but got no response. Then she looked at the kitchen counter and saw that the two small piles of money, which was their lunch money for the week was now one pile. which meant that her brother was already gone.

Shrugging, Elena gathered up her bag and put her coat on before grabbing her key and Lunch money and went outside, locking up the house and waiting for Bonnie.

* * *

When Bonnie arrived, Elena hurried up and got into her car.

"Hey sis, good morning." Bonnie said as she pulled back onto the street and made her way towards the school.

A few blocks away from Elena's house, Bonnie quickly flicked her eyes towards Elena before facing back on the road and said,

"So get this... I had this weird dream the other night, like right now I don't like remember it at all, but I remember that right after I woke up, it was clear as day and so now because something happened on the news that mirrored my dream, Grams is telling me I'm psychic, like she said that our ancestors were from Salem? seriously Salem?" Bonnie rolled her eyes she glanced at Elena, flexing her fingers on the steering wheel.

Elena just stared unmoving as she listened and Bonnie continued.

"I was like oh my goodness, well somebody take away her happy drugs?" Bonnie said well slightly laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Still listening, Elena turned her head and gazed out of the car window as they drove past a small Cemetery.

Her mind wandered back to that night.

"what do we got?"

"17 year old girl, thrown from the car just before it went over a bridge. She has a little water in her lungs, so she must have washed up on the bank. superficial head wound, high pulse..."

"Elena? Hey Elena, come back in the car."

Elena jumped, Bonnie's voice breaking through the fog of the past.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she said well sighing, Bonnie gently muttered affirmatively.

"Sorry Bonnie, what were you saying?"

Bonnie nodded. "I was saying that I'm psychic now."

"Oh, okay then, predict something." Elena said only half skeptic.

"Okay, I predict that this year is going to be the most amazing year for you and that you'll find love." as the two started laughing at her prediction, Bonnie quickly had to step on her brakes, making the car and the two of them jerk as something black jumped out in front of her car windshield, causing them to Swerve slightly, then stop abruptly.

"Oh my gosh, Elena are you okay?" Bonnie asked a bit shaken, she wanted to say more but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah I'm fine, no seriously I'm okay, I'm okay. I think that was a bird or something."

Bonnie gave her friend another quick head-to-toe glance before starting the car again and finally making it to the school.

* * *

 

The parking lot was nearly full when the duo finally got to school.

"There's one free space over there." Elena said well pointing out an empty spot.

" I see it." Bonnie said, going around the bend. when they finally got the car parked, they grabbed their bags and got out of the car, making their way towards the school.

As they entered through the school doors, Bonnie said, "Hope you enjoyed your time away, because you are now walking into the fiery pits of Hades." she laughed as they continued walking down the hall.

Elena grimaced at that comment, but offered no reply as Bonnie scanned the Hall way for potential boyfriends,

"There are no good candidates that I see so far for dating material, ugh and why is Shirley Blue clashing a polka dots shirt and a plaid skirt?" Bonnie said/asked with a disguised frown.

Elena just shrugged, she didn't really care what Shirley Blue was wearing, and then she spotted Matt Donovan down the hall at his locker and waved at him... well okay she really just lifted her hand. But Matt didn't respond, instead he just looked down and grabbed something, Elena guest a book, from his locker, then shuts it and walks down the hall., completely ignoring everything else.

Elena turned back to Bonnie for some help, she had no idea what to do about the Matt situation. she thought that at the party before her parents came and got her out, that he was going to make a move, Make Them official official, but...

That was then and this is now and she still had no answer.

"Elena!" Elena was pulled out of her thoughts buy a tackle hug that slightly pushed her into the lockers, curtsy of Caroline, her way to cheerful and bubbly blond friend.

She just padded Caroline shoulder as the girl hugged her and said 'how are you' 'and I've been thinking of you,' 'and you're looking so much better'

As if Elena had been in the hospital for some terminal illness rather than being utterly depressed by the death of her parents.

just as it came, the hug from Caroline and Caroline herself vanish down the hall Yelling goodbye over her shoulder.

Bonnie and Elena stared at each other blinking before simultaneously saying.

"No comment."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Elena found out that the first day of school, was boring. the only exciting thing was that the new student, Stefan Salvatore, totally one up mr. Tanner, they're utterly ahole of a history teacher, within his own subject, but Elena would have probably found that more amusing if it weren't for the fact that just before that, he was a total douche to Elena personally.

Now school was over for the day and she was currently at The Falls, Mystic Fall's ''I want to hang out'' for all the high school kids, talking to Bonnie and having a drink.

"Oh come on Elena, you have to admit that the new guy is rather hot." Bonnie said to her friend after taking a swig of her drink.

The two were standing near the huge bonfire that was one of the focal points of the party, and Elena just stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest with her right hand loosely holding the rim of her solo cup, just listening to her friend and huffing about the new guy.

"Im Kind of surprised nobody," it didn't have to be said that she ment Caroline, " invited him."

"Well it is only his first day, he probably doesn't know anybody." Bonnie said.

"So if you're psychic," Elena started, "What do you say about him?"

"Kay hang on, let me concentrate." Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Oh, wait." Elena said, Bonnie opened her eyes.

"You need a crystal ball," she bent down and picked something up from off the ground, "or a crystal bottle." she said well handling the empty beer bottle to her friend.

  
Bonnie reached out and took the bottle. She then took a shuddering breath and gazed into the glass. In no time, visions bombarded both Bonnie AND Elena's mind.

**Flash**

**" come on Stefan, you know you want to, suck the delicious, red blood from her veins."**

**Flash**

**Stefan covered in blood, drenching his already dark shirt.**

**Flash**

**piercing black eyes as he leans over.**

**Flash**

**sharp, pointy teeth piercing soft white skin.**

**Flash**

**Stephan crouched over the lifeless body of a young boy, once again his clothes are drenched and something red covers his lips and cheeks.**

With that, the visions ended, and the two girls gasped for air as the bottle shatters in Bonnie's hand, leaving shallow cuts on her fingers and looks of fear on both girl's faces.

" Wh-what was that?" Elena ask startled.

"I-I don't know." Bonnie said as she nursed the cuts on her fingers. " maybe somebody put something in the drinks to make us hallucinate? well whatever it is, I'm done." Bonnie said as she rubbed her arms like she was getting rid of a chill.

"Amn... I'm going to see if I can go find us some water, yes water or pop, anything that is not liquor." Bonnie said as she walked away from Elena.

" Bonnie...." Elena called out as she watched her friend walk away still rubbing her arms. When that prooved futile, she focused on shaking her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.... the visions?

But when she turned around, she jumped back, for standing right in front of her where Bonnie had been just a few moments ago, was Stefan Salvatore.

"Hi." Stephan said with a smile, but as quickly as it came, it was replaced by a frown upon seeing her reaction.

"Are you upset about something?" He asked.

"Oh, I..... I have to go." Elena said well getting up fast, at that moment sees her brother Jeremy going into the woods, the perfect excuse to get away. " yeah, I really have to go, excuse me." she said well walking away from the Salvatore and starts to follow her brother, wondering what he's up to and thinking the heavens for the escape.

* * *

 

"Stop," Laughed a drunkened Vicky Donovan as her boyfriend kissed her neck and stuck his hand under her shirt, raising his hand higher and merely cupping her brassiere.

"Stop, I said STOP!" she screamed in alarm this time, trying to push him off of her, but he just kept pushing against her, now pressing her to the tree.

at that very moment, Jeremy Gilbert was walking past and heard the commotion and walked over to get Tyler off of Vicki.

He grabbed Tyler shirt and yanked him back as he said, "Hey man, she said stop." he might be a Class A druggie, but he would never take those kinds of Liberties with a lady, his mother would have killed him if he did so.

"Piss off Gilbert." Tyler said while shrugging Jeremy's hands off. "This ain't none of your business.''

"It becomes my business when the lady says stop and you don't listen." he said, taking a step towards Tyler.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, mr. high off your ass. You've probably already had some of that ass yourself." at that, Jeremy lunged and punched Tyler straight in his jaw, Tyler responded by tackling Jeremy to the ground where it evolved into a tussle with a few punches.

"Stop, Stop! Stop!!" Vicki yelled, trying to get Tyler off of Jeremy.

"Stop it Tyler, leave him alone." once she got the two finally separated, she turned to Tyler and said while pushing him. "Just go away Tyler. I said no, I don't want to." Vicky said, a note of finality in her voice

"Well, well, well, would you look at this, Vicky the vixen says no, well that's a first. Fine i'm leaving, the moment you want to have some actual fun, come and find me." Tyler says as he turns and walks away.

Once Tyler had walked out of sight, Vicky turned on Jeremy.

"I didn't need your help Jay, he just had a little too much to drink." and no, her words did not slur.

  
"Vic, if I would have walked past ignoring what I heard and something would have happened to you, then I would have felt really   
fucking crappy about it." Jeremy said, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

  
"I just don't want you to get hurt Vic."

  
Vicki just stared at jeremy before turning and walking away, Jeremy didn't stop her.

* * *

 

"Where is he? I know I saw him come this way." Elena said well moving aside a low-hanging branch as she walked deeper into the woods.

swish.

at that swishing noise coming from behind her, Elena jumped and turned, but there was nothing. she then laughed at her foolishness before she heard a twig break and starts to search around her.

" Jeremy!? Is that you? stop playing around." she shouted with a little fear in her voice, but again nothing.

She walked a few more steps and then she heard somebody calling her brother's name, so she walked a bit faster, trying to be careful of the branches, leaves and roots that made walking treacherous, but all the while she was walking, she felt something that was making the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on edge. There is someone or something else in those woods, she could feel it and she could also feel that it was not friendly at all.

And then she heard it, a scream.

Elena ran fast toward where the scream is coming from. She made it a few minutes later to a clearing devoid of the treachery of the forest floor and found a scared and shaking Vicki Donovan, Crouching and trying to hide under a fallen tree.

"Vicki," she yelled trying to get the other girl's attention. as she carefully glanced around and tryed to make her way over to her, she felt something brush her cheek, making her jump back and quickly turn, but she saw nothing. Then felt 'something' behind her and quickly turned again, but again nothing. She took a few more steps and let out a oomph when she found herself on the forest floor, feeling something pass her. She quickly rolled and glanced around, but this time she was on full alert, she didn't know what for or why, its just something that was telling her that she needed to be on alert. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned and without her really understanding why she did it, she stretched out her arm and a gust of air came suddenly from out of nowhere, then she heard something go oomph and saw a tree shake a few kilometers away, suggesting that who or what ever was attacking her has hit that tree, hard. a few seconds later, that weird feeling that was making her hair stand on end was gone and she took a shuddering breath, then turned to run over to Vicky, whom she found to be unconscious.

POV switch, Vicky Pov.

Vicky wasn't sure if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing, 'Elena's eyes, her eyes were gold' she thought before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "911, what is your emergency?" The operator said when the call came through.
> 
> "Hi, yes, hello. My name is Elena Gilbert."

  
"911, what is your emergency?" The operator said when the call came through.

"Hi, yes, hello. My name is Elena Gilbert and I am at the Mystic Falls waterfalls. I've just discovered a classmate of mine, Vicki Donovan, in the woods and it looks like she's been attacked buy an animal of some kind, I mean her neck is bleeding pretty badly I am currently trying to hold my sleeve against it to stop the bleeding."

"okay Elena, remained calm and tell me, is Vicki conscious?" The nine-one-one operator asked calmly, rather surprised that the young lady on the other end was being as cool as she was. 

"No." Elena responded.

"Okay Elena, just stay on the line well i track your coordinates and send over in ambulance. In the meantime i need more info on your friend's condition, like did you hear or see or hear anything during the attack?" The lady asked.

" I....," Elena entirely didn't know how to answer that. She had seen..... something, but what She didn't know.

"I heard her scream and ran to go see if I could help, but aside from that, i saw or heard nothing else."

The operator asked a few more questions about Vicky, how old was she and other such standart stuff. A few minutes later, the ambulance finally arrived and got Vicky Out of the Woods and onto a stretcher, taking her to the hospital.

After that, the back-to-school/ end of summer party had abruptly come to an end, and everyone had scattered, but not before the police had showed up and started questioning the party-goers.

* * *

 

_**Dear diary.** _

_**I don't know what's going on. I don't know what happened out there tonight. What attacked Vicky? In that case what was that thing that tried to attack me? Where did the huge gust of wind come from? Why after the death of my parents....** _

_**Why after so many months sometimes I still feel overwhelmed?** _

_**I'm getting better. I know I am. I'm taking it one day at a time. One moment at a time. With each breath in and out I remember that I am alive, that for some reason I survived that night. This year. I'm no longer going to be the sad, lost girl I was 6 months ago. No, I'm going to put all of that behind me, and become a new, strong person.** _

_**Whatever is going on, I'm going to work at to my advantage.** _

* * *

 

Elena sat in her room drinking hot cocoa the next morning as she watched the news, waiting to be picked up by Bonnie.

"And the weather's going to be mostly sunny with a Chance of scattered rain...." The weather man said as she looked out of the window, lost in her thoughts of the visions she experienced at the Falls last night.

'come on Stefan, you know you want to, suck the delicious, red blood from her veins.'

Honk! honk! 

Elena shook her thoughts out of her head and glanced out the window to see Bonnie's car, she quickly got up, turned off the tv, grabbed her backpack and rinsed out her mug in the kitchen before making her way outside and to Bonnie's car.

"Hi Bonn." Elena said as she entered the car and buckled her seat belt.

"Hi Lena. So any news..." Bonnie started to ask, 

but Elena shook her head. " all Matt told me when I asked was that they had Vicki sedated and that she had, as I expected, lost copious amounts of blood. He's trying to get a hold of their mother, but so far no dice." Elena said, making Bonnie roll her eyes, but also sight at the strain that was going on in that family.

Bonnie then pulled out into the street and cranked up the stereo as the drove off.

* * *

 

"So, are you sure you don't want to rejoin the cheerleading squad?" Missy, a girl from set cheerleading squad and someone who Elena used to be somewhat acquainted with, asked at lunch that day.

"Hmm, No I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in doing that anymore. But I'll still come and watch you guys practice." She said, thinking that she could at least do that, after all some of the girls were somewhat her friends.

Missy nodded and walked off back to her own table.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked as she sat down with her own lunch tray.

"Just one of the girls that wanted me to rejoin the squad." Elena said as she stuck a fry in her mouth well Bonnie scowled and glared over at the girls, who were about six in total- not counting Caroline, who was in a class by herself- sitting about 5 tables away from them. nearly all of them had dismissed Elena entirely once she had told them that she wasn't going to be part of them anymore, and now they dare come to Elena and ask her to join again, why those little......

To stop herself from saying anything negative, Bonnie popped a piece of carrot from her tray into her mouth and chewed.

* * *

 

  
After that, the rest of the day went rather smoothly..... well all except for history class, but that was a minor annoyance.

now it was after school and Elena and Bonnie we're currently outside, sitting on the bleachers with Elena trying to stay as far away as humanly possible from Stefan, who also decided to come watch the football team practice.

Elena winced as she saw one of the girls fall flat on there butt from a failed handstand.

"Come on girls, you got this, don't give up." the cheerleader Captain called, making the Fallen girl get it up and try again.

"They're not doing so bad." Bonnie said, trying to be optimistic well trying not to laugh at the girl's failures.

Elena snorted as she watched one of the cheer boys nearly drop one of the girls and said girl shooting him a Ultra evil glare.

"Your right.... its far worst then that." Elena said before her attention was diverted by something at the end of the field.

a sleek black car pulled up in the parking lot, and a ruggedly handsome Young man climbed out and started making his way over to the bleachers we're Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were sitting.

"hnh...? and who is that fine a...."

"Seriously Bonnie? you don't even know the guy yet" Elena said with a look of exasperation at her friend

"what? A girl can still Watch and appreciate a hot guy" Bonnie shot back well both girls continued to Watch the new guy as he climbed up the bleachers, shooting a devilish grin in their direction before taking a seat next to Stephan and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Neither girl couldn't help but notice a pinched look that crossed Stephan's face when he did.

 

"At least Caroline's doing well." Bonnie said well still giving the handsome stranger a side look.

  
" yeah, at least the cheerleading squad has one expert gymnast in its ranks." Elena said, watching said blond as she was thrown in the air and landed gracefully on her feet before continuing the routine by doing several flips and handstands.

  
" I honestly think that if they don't get better, she'll be the only thing making them stay afloat this year." Elena said, but Bonnie just hummed in agreement as her thoughts and eyes were still on the new guy. But then, she smacked Elena rather hard in the stomach, making Elena turn her attention to her and shot her a glare.

  
"Ow! what was that for?" she said indignantly and a little bit in pain 

  
" Elena.." Bonnie tried to explain herself, when......

  
"Well hello there ladies, aren't you two looking very stunning today." said a velvet male voice,

  
When she heard it, Elena stopped galring at Bonnie and shifted her eyes to her right. Standing right next to her was the handsome older gentleman that was with Stephan earlier.

  
"mhs.... hi? mhn How may we help you?" she asked with uncertainty.


	4. She said a..

Damon Salvatore was a lot of things: charming, handsome, snarky. A strong vampire, but a man Easily beaten?

The answer to that last question, was no.

But Damon was also intrigued bye beautiful and/or powerful things, and he was determined to figure out his new obsession that is Elena Gilbert. but let's backtrack to the beggining first shell wee.

So Damon had returned home to torment his brother Stefan, and okay yes to also see a glimpse of the reincarnation of Katherine Pierce, the bitch who had turned both Damon and Stefan into vampires 145 years ago in this same exact town.

But the other night while Damon was out hunting, he had been enjoying the prey he has chosen: a very drunk and Slightly Stupid brunette, when he sensed something in abandoned his food in order to observe the presence.

he was too far away and to fast to spot, he shouldn't have been noticed, but the figure had somehow noticed him and Damon was slung against a tree, hard.

It was only while he was retreating that he got a somewhat decent look at the person's face.

The person, who he found out later that her name was Elena Gilbert, was the reincarnation of Katherine, but it still did not tell him how she was able to push him so hard.

So after that little incident, he went to go visit his brother to get some much needed answers....

He had sent the raven that he had mine-fuckd into his brothers room at the old Salvatore boarding house, where they had lived so many years ago, to make sure he was home before entering they same way as the raven.

" Hello brother mine." he said as the Raven called behind them.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"How could I miss your first day of school? what kind of big brother would I be if I missed such an important day?" He said as he walked around, touching things in the room and moving things around well Stephan just glared at him.

"You know you should not be here." Stefan said, but Damon just fiddle with a slinky, ignoring him for the most part.

"And you know that you left a girl alive tonight to." Stephan stated again. That caught the older Salvator's attention, " yes that... girl." he simply said well putting down the slinky and ran at vampire speed over to the cabinet where his brother kept all of his many upon many Diaries, *cough, cough*, sorry, he meant journals.

"She was breathtaking right, that Elena girl." He said well circling Stefan with one of his brothers journals in his hand. "But you know what really caught my attention- well, I mean besides her obvious Beauty- Is  that somehow she created a gust of wind that knocked me several feet back and into a tree." He then stopped in front of his brother, forcibly shoving the book into his hands. "Now, what do you make of that?"

Stephan just stood there, now clutching his journal while giving his brother a strange look. was Damon just trying to fuck with him?

"I-" he tried to say, but Damon was already gone.

* * *

 

The next day, Elena felt tired but happy as she got dressed and discussed her ant's upcoming parent-teacher conference in regards to Jeremy, which made her sigh a bit to hear that they were having one only a week into school.

Elena looked into the living room and kitchen as she went through this discussion.

"Where is Jeremy anyway?" she asked. Her aunt, who was fixing her hair, hummed at the question and said; " he said he was going to see if he could check on that Donovan girl before going to school."

Elena frowned at that as she finished Gathering up her stuff and took a bite of the Apple that she had picked up from the bowl and left for school.

* * *

 

Jeremy Gilbert stood just inside of Vicki Donovan's hospital room. He came in the earlier hours of the morning as he couldn't sleep the night before because of thoughts and visions similar to the ones he had had after he broke up Tyler and Vicki last night had flashed through his head once again, spooking him out of sleep the whole night and compelling him to go see Vicky.

Jeremy then sensed somebody coming up behind him and slightly turned his head, but thankfully it was only a nurse.

"Oh, you can't be in here honey." she said well walking past him to check out the monitors." visiting hours don't start until 9."

He swallowed nervously as her answered. "I know miss..... I just, I mean, how is she? is she going to be okay? Please, I have to know" he begged slightly.

The nurse looked up from her chart and pursed her lips, feeling sympathetic to the poor boy. " I can't say much i'm afraid, but what I can say is that she's lost a lot of blood, probably from some kind of animal attack, but aside from that I don't know anything else, i'm truly sorry." she finally said before starting to leave the room, but then stopped a few seconds and said over her shoulder. "She just need rest, after that she will be fine." then she left, leaving Jeremy standing alone in the hospital room next to Vicky.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at the high school, Elena was in history class, half listening to Mr Turner as usual, well the other half of her attention was used glancing around the room, she caught Stefan's eye, but quickly turned away to face back at the front of the room. 

* * *

 

After classes, when she stepped out she didn't get to as as she was stopped by Stefan. 

"High." he said, making Elena shuffle to the side slightly and clutch her books tighter to her chest. 

They stood there for a few minutes before Elena was slightly pushed by another student, who was trying to exit the doorway of the classroom that Elena was still standing in. she then gave Stefan a small smile and quickly walked away. 

* * *

 

When she got out of the school doors and outside into the fresh air, she took in inhale of breath, enjoying the freshness it brough her after so long stuck in that stuffy classroom.

" Elena, hey." Elena snapped out of her nice moment and looked to the right, seeing Matt coming up to her.

"Hey Matt, heard anything more on Vicky?" She asked him as they started walking across the courtyard.

" yeah actually, the doctor said they're keeping her one more night just to make sure there's no infection." he said well smiling.

meanwhile, across the courtyard, a certain Moody vampire was listening in.

"Do they know what it was that attacked her?" the vampire heard Elena asked.

Matt blinked as he thought back to the previous night...

**_(Flashback)_ **

**_beep.. beep... beep..._ **

**_Matt Donovan sat in the sort of uncomfortable chair in the hospital room that his sister Vicki was in. he sat there, wondering how their night went from laughs to blood, strong disinfectant and bright white lights. he was also thinking about the fact that their mother, he rolled his eyes at the thought, was on a beach somewhere with her new boy toy, while her two teenage children were at home alone, and currently sitting in a hospital room, one unconscious well the other was sitting next to her, worried out of his mind._ **

**_The blonde 17 year old was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his sister grown and she turned her head towards him. He jumped up from the chair and stood by her side._ **

**_"Hey Vick," he said quietly. "How are you?"_ **

**_she blinks sleepily due to the medication they were giving her, then looked up at him. " sore.." she whispered._ **

**_" But what..." she started to say, but then she started coughing very hard and Matt quickly got her some water. after she had took in a few sips, Matt answered her partly asked question._ **

**_"Something in the woods attacked you sis. but Elena found you and called the ambulance to come get you..." Matt was cut off as Vicki gasp and shot up, Breathing heavily. he tried to calm her down._ **

**_"Elena... Elena's eyes, her- her eyes they were- they were gold, gold Mattie. and she did something strange... windsome.. when..."_ **

**_Matt smiled at hearing his nickname come from his sister's mouth, but could not understand what Vicky was saying. Then she started to drift back off to sleep and Matt started to back away from the bed, but then she shot back up again, this time grasping at her neck where the bandages were and tried to rip them off, but he quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them back down gently from her neck. soothing her._ **

**_"Hey, hey it's okay calm down, shh,shh. it's okay, you're okay." he said. A few minutes after that, Vicky slumped, tired from the struggle, but her lips were moving somewhat and leaning in closer._ **

**_"What is it Vicki? you can tell me."_ **

**_Vicki took some quick sharp breaths before releasing them and saying one sentence before passing back out._ **

**_"Vampire Mattie, it was a vampire that attacked me and Elena's eyes glowed gold."_ **

**_(End Flashback)_ **

Matt shook his head and blank as he came back from his thoughts, turning to Elena and looking into her brown eyes.

"She said a vampire attacked her."


End file.
